She's Baked
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Takes place after the Series Finale... basically Buffy wants to train as many of the new activated slayers as possible... and she's ready to get reaquainted with Angel.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.... Duh  
**SPOILERS*~*** If you haven't seen the SERIES finale and don't want to be spoiled... I suggest you don't read this right now. Spoils some of the stuff that happens and the outcome of the battle ***~***

AN: 1) I can't believe Buffy's over :( It's sad...no more tuesday night of Buffy.. I think I might watch one episode from my dvds each Tuesday night. The finale was great.... Although I wish Angel stayed on Buffy longer than he did.. I was satisfied with it...cuz it does give us hope for a possibility of something in the future between B/A. :)  
2) This is a challenge by Trinity. I have a 2 other fics I need to write and I already started two new ideas... but this seemed like something I could pull off... I hope I'm able to do a good job with... I've been doing a lot of (AU) lately... guess it's good to get back into the supernatural world of Buffy once in a while hehe   
3) This might come off as a little choppy. Probably because I wanted to focus more on B/A but I didn't want to leave every else one out.   
Enjoy! :) Challenge at the bottom.  
  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Dawn asked.  
It was then the biggest smile that ever appeared on Buffy's face. She turned to face them and gracefully began walking back to the school bus. "Hyperion Hotel. I hear we're welcome there and I've got someone to see."   
Willow then asked, "What about the other slayers?"  
"They can all come. I want to start training all the future slayers you activated ... and I believe the girls can help with that. It'll help them improve even more."  
Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them, then putting them back on. "Buffy, that's a great idea." He followed her to the bus as did everyone else.  
  
  
Buffy and the gang entered the hotel confidently. Lorne shouted, "Can we help--- You must be Buffy Summers."  
*_This must be that funny __anagogic __demon Angel talked about._* She thought, "That's me."  
Lorne pointed to Gunn and then Fred, "Buffy ... this is Gunn... Fred…and I believe you know Wesley."  
Buffy introduced them to the gang.  
Gunn smiled, "Hey, Buffy.... wow... we got a petite hotty on our hands. Man and I thought Faith was hot."  
Faith let out a shout, "Hey..."  
Fred grinned and waved, "Hey! Buffy... We're so happy to have you here.. I was wondering when the day would come when I'd meet you."  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks. Hey, Wes.... long time no see."  
"Hello, Buffy. It's good to see you."  
"You too.. Um, is Angel around?"  
  
//Wolfram & Hart, Angel's Office//  
  
Angel grinned at the TV screen. She won... Angel had turned on his tv just to see the end of the battle. When the phone rang he turned it off, he knew who it must be. Smirking he picked up the phone, "Hey..."  
"Angel... Why'd you answer hey? Shouldn't you be answering your phone with... 'Hello, Angel's Office.' or something?" Fred asked.  
"I've got that neat TV thing that allows me to see everything." He reminded her.   
"Oh yeah.. Anyway... Buffy and her friends are here. She's asked for you, so you should.. ya know get here."   
"Sure... I'll be right there." Angel said and hung up.  
  
Kennedy and the other slayers were exploring all the levels of the hotel. They couldn't believe Angel and his friends owned all this. Or technically Angel owned and he just shared it with the others. Then they each picked which rooms they'd stay in and of course most of these rooms desperately needed to be refurnished.  
Meanwhile the others were in the lobby conversing about the battle and plans for the future. Dawn and Andrew were in the kitchen area rummaging through the fridge for anything good to snack on. As Dawn ate her apple she stared at Andrew's face. He looked troubled. She put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't feel guilty for Anya's death do you?" She asked softly.  
"I can't help it, I do. I can't help thinking it should have been me."  
"Don't.... I don't think Anya would want you putting it all on you." She paused, "Was...it quick?"  
Quietly he replied, "Yeah. It didn't look like she suffered long."  
  
As soon as Angel walked through the double doors Buffy got up and stared at him. He walked towards and she ran towards him. Fred, Lorne and Gunn watched in awe as Buffy flung her arms around him. Giving a quick peck to his cheek and clinging to him tightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her securely. "Hey..." He whispered.  
"Angel..." She whispered back. "We won." She pulled away and smiled.  
"You did... and I'm proud... of all of you."   
"Angel, can we... go up to your room to talk?" She asked quietly.  
"Yeah, of course." He said.  
He took her hand in his and led her past their friend, up the stairs.  
  
"I bet they're going up there to have sex..." Xander said randomly.  
They all looked at him oddly. "Sorry... I just kind of had to say that. It's just such an Anya thing to say. I know that's what she'd say if she saw them two going upstairs."  
Willow asked softly, "Are you gonna be ok Xander?"  
"Yeah... I miss her... I wish she didn't die... I wish I'd at least have seen her body one last time, but I'll be ok. She died saving Andrew's life. Right now I'm nothing, but proud of her. I just want to cherish the moments I've had with her. Thanks, Will."  
Willow gave him a sweet smile. "She'd like that."  
"This is fascinating... Every single future slayer now has the power?" Wesley asked.  
"Yeah, isn't it cool." Willow smiled proudly, "I owe it to Kennedy though really. She gave me the courage and strength I needed to perform the spell."  
Giles came out of Wesley's office, "You have a nice volume of books, Wesley."  
"I've gained quite a few since I left the council." Wesley gave a half smile. "We've often found them very useful."  
  
  
Buffy and Angel sat down on his bed. Buffy winced slightly and Angel looked at her wound. "You're hurt..." His hands self-consciously went to her hips.  
"Oh, I'm fine... Nothing a little slayer healing can't fix." Buffy smiled.  
"Still... let me check it out and bandage it. Please."  
"Ok." She agreed, staring into his eyes. She could just drown in them all day.  
Angel got up and grabbed a first aid kit. "Lift your shirt a little?" He asked softly and she did as asked. He looked at it and at her back wound. "Looks like it's doing pretty good with healing." He sighed and put bandages on it just in case there's any further bleeding. She yawned and closed her eyes. "C'mon... why don't we lay down. You've had a long battle, you could use the rest."  
"Yeah, thanks." She lay down and he slowly made his way beside her, putting an arm around her.  
"Want to tell me about the battle? I only saw the end...and I'll explain about that later." He asked.  
"We opened the seal to where the uber vamp army was... Willow did a spell that gave every future slayer their power. We all share the power now. According to Willow.. the spell 'was nifty.'" She chuckled. "She became a goddess. She said her hair was all white and long... I wish I'd seen it... Anyway we fought... I got stabbed... Then when it looked like we might lose the first came to me as myself... which sort of pissed me off. I got my second wind... we fought some more. The amulet Spike wore finally started to work... this really bright light emanated from him. The place started to crumbled... Spike saved us all. He did the major world saving... We escaped on a school bus.... Sunnydale is just a crater now."  
"Wow... That's some fight."  
"Yeah, I'm so glad it's over... ... Angel about what you were saying earlier.. you know that you um wanted me back in your life?" She asked cautiously.  
"Yeah?" He replied quietly.  
"Well, you know how I was saying that I'm cookie dough and I need time to cook... time to become an actual cookie?" She paused and then grinned, "I think.. I'm baked, Angel. I'm cookies."  
"What kind?" Angel asked smirking.  
"Uh... Chocolate Chip cookies..." She grinned.   
"Am I the lucky one that gets to eat you?" Angel asked innocently.  
Buffy's face flushed, "Uh.. Yeah, Angel you.. get to eat me. So you definitely want me?"  
Angel smiled and kissed her lips. "Yes. I want you in my life as long as you'll have me."  
"Good.." She sighed relieved. She whispered, "I missed you and ... you know I don't love Spike. I mean, I love him... but it's like a friendly love. Ya know?"  
"Yeah." He smiled. "Now, enough with this cookie analogy... Let's go to sleep, sweetheart."  
Buffy grinned, "Mmm... I've only dreamed of sleep these last few days." She closed her eyes.   
Angel kissed her forehead, watching her for a while before drifting into for once a peaceful sleep.  
  
//Later that day//  
  
Fred asked Wesley, "She's so tiny...for a slayer. I always thought she'd be... bigger... Has she always been that small?"  
Wesley chuckled, "Well... she's grown a few inches since I last saw her."  
"She seems a lot different than Faith..."  
"Yes, well.. That's probably because most of her life Faith was alone and had to take care of herself. She was tough to manage as her watcher. At one point she was lead to the dark side. Buffy always had her friends for support."  
"Huh.. Must have been tough for her to have no one."  
"Yes.. I believe it was." Wesley said.  
Gunn walked in, "Man what a babe. Damn it's a shame she's taken."  
Fred grinned, "Her heart belongs to no one other than Angel. It's sweet how in love they are." She thought of Gunn and her, *I remember when I had that.*   
  
When Buffy woke up and saw Angel still asleep, she just watched him. Finally, she'd be able to go to bed with him and wake up in his arms... forever. Her first thought before falling back asleep was, *_I need to talk Willow, just as soon as I'm done sleeping in the arms of my Angel._ * She sighed, happily.  
  
TBC~   
  
The Challenge: by Trinity  
  
Please write a fic where Buffy goes to LA to tell Angel that he can stand  
down, and decides that she's cookies. :p Smut would be nice.  
  
Must have:  
  
1) Willow fixing Angel's curse (I mean...if she's strong enough to do what  
she did, come on! Lets have her do something there...)  
2) Buffy deciding that what she wants to do is find and train Slayers...she  
and the potentials move into the hotel and use it as a base, since AI is  
now in the Wolfram and Heart building.  
3) At least three new slayers after they've gotten set up. Preferably  that  
little league player. :-) If you include a scene with her parents, I  
wouldn't hate that.  
4) Buffy's still the leader...no more mutany's. If the idea comes up from  
someone new, an older 'potential' should say: "Nope. Been there, died from  
that."   
5) Someone from AI being shocked that Buffy's so small. Anyone. Doesn't  
matter.  
6) Really long, or a series, please. You're picking up from Cannon, and  
it's over. We're dying here!  
7) When you end it...leave it open. :p Someone might pick up where you left  
off if you don't hate the idea.  
8) Happy ending, please.  
  
The following pairings, please:  
B/A  
Faith/Robin  
Willow/Kennedy  
Also, please put Giles WITH someone?! I don't care who...just give the poor  
man a woman. He needs to get laid.


	2. Part 2

SPOILERS*~* If you haven't seen the SERIES finale and don't want to be 

spoiled... I suggest you don't read this right now.  Also I spoil some stuff about Angel's final season 4 episodes so beware…you're warned.

  
She's Baked 2/?  
  
When Buffy woke up she found that both of Angel's arm securely held her to him. She needed to go talk to Willow as soon as possible to get it over with. She opened her eyes slowly. It felt like all of this was a dream. The Hellmouth is gone and now every single slayer on every continent is activated, she can finally be free. She's not fully needed anymore. Of course she'd help out, but for now she had only two missions. Live her life as normally as possible, happily and to train slayers.  
As the minutes passed on she became more anxious to get to Willow. *_Damn it Angel wake up already._* She thought. *_You sleep like a freaking log_.* She grinned, *_He looks cute when he's sleeping._* A couple more minutes passed. *_That's it. I can't take the waiting._*   
Carefully and slowly she lifted Angel's arm and put laid it at his side. She did the same to his other arm. Then as she began to rise off the bed Angel pulled her back down. She gasped and looked at him. He wore his trademark smile that she always loved. Still loved. "Where do you think you're going'?"  
"Oh, I was just going to look in your medicine cabinet. You know they say that you can learn a lot from a person by what they have in there." She grinned and giggled.   
"Hmm...."  
"Actually, I was going to go see Willow. I need to ask her something?" Buffy said.  
"What about? Something I could help with?" He asked as his fingers caressed her arm.  
"I would tell you, but I think for now I should just talk to Willow about this. I'm sure you'll find out soon." She replied cryptically. "But first I need to take a shower."  
"You do that." He smiled, "I'll be downstairs."  
"Kay." She kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom. A minute later she stepped out, "You wouldn't by any chance have something I could wear?"  
"I'll give you one of my shirts since I'm not so sure Fred's shirts will fit you, but I'm sure her pants will fit you." He said although the truth was he just liked seeing her in his button down shirts. "They'll be waiting for you when you get out."   
"Thanks." Buffy chirped and went back into the bathroom.  
When Angel heard the water running he picked out a navy, cotton button down shirt. He placed that on the bed and fetched one of Fred's pants for her. Then he went downstairs where the others stood around eating.  
  
Willow and Kennedy were in their own little world, staring into each others eyes and nuzzling each other's foreheads and whispering sweet words. Willow kept calling Kennedy her guardian angel and Kennedy was calling her a goddess. Dawn and Andrew were both staring at Lorne. After everybody was settle it finally set in that there was a green demon with horns who had a very interesting fashion sense. "I still say we should have gone to Mexico." Dawn slapped his shoulder unintentionally really hard. "Ow..."  
She chuckled, "Will you stop talking about Mexico? Mexico this, Mexico that. We're here... we don't have to worry about money or a place to stay so just be glad."  
"Sorry." He said, sheepishly.  
"It's okay. If it makes you happy you can say something about Mexico at least once a month if you must." Dawn smiled.  
Faith was sitting in Robins lap, his arm around her. To the others it looked like she finally found a man to really commit to. For Faith, having Robin... it made her feel like she was home, needed and cared for.  
Out of the corner of his eyes a few times Xander caught Lorne staring at him. More like studying him. It was starting to freak him out a little. Finally the green demon spoke, "I'm feeling a deep sadness emanating from you, but also happiness. You seem torn because of your loved one."  
Xander paused, "Yeah... Anya... she... Andrew said she died saving his life."  
"Mm.. It makes sense why you'd be torn. You're so sad that she's dead and you're not with her..."  
"But at the same time I'm overwhelmed with this feeling of being proud of her. For a while we were engaged, but I feared our marriage would end up like my parents', so we ended it. It took a while for to her forgive me. I think she forgives me."  
"I'm sure she does. It's hard not to forgive someone who is as caring and truthful as you. I bet eventually she realized that you were only doing what's best for your relationship." Lorne said gently. '  
"It's hard, I never thought the day would come where she wouldn't be here anymore." Xander said quietly, his eye slightly misty.  
"Don't worry Twinkie ... One thing I can definitely be sure about some time in the near future you'll able to feel at peace with her death."   
Xander let out a small smile, "I hope so."  
Angel walked up to them all and stood watching them converse. One of the young slayers looked at Angel up and down appreciating the view. "So you're Angel? Faith's told us a bit about you..."  
"Really, what'd she say?" Angel asked smiling.  
"That you and Buffy were involved once.. you dumped her like a dumbass because you thought that once you left she'd have a normal life. Faith wasn't sure if you'd ever realize that being a slayer there's a limit on how normal a person can be. Also she said you were really hot. I'd have to agree." She smirked.  
He laughed, "I seem to be getting that a lot."  
Wesley asked Giles, "The file that Angel gave Buffy... was it helpful?"  
"Very, actually." He cleaned his glasses. "Buffy had retrieved a weapon from the first. The scythe. The file had a bit of information on it, but mostly about the first of course. And now the Hellmouth is closed for good." Giles smiled. "Buffy can finally rest."  
Wesley smiled, "She can... Although if you're all sticking around with us... I doubt you guys will get a big break from the supernatural." He chuckled.  
"Hmm... Willow's told me a little about what was going on. What she knew anyway. What was the big evil?"  
"Jasmine... she had appeared to be a saint of sorts. Created literal peace on earth at the same time she ate lots of the people that were brainwashed by her. We all were at first.... but Fred" He smiled, "Found a way to reverse the affects. Jasmine's blood.. and then of course once Angel was ok. They put two and two together... Cordelia being the 'mother' of Jasmine... they used her blood to get the rest of us back to see what she really was. Angel went to another dimension, bringing back the key to showing everyone the truth. Conner killed Jasmine."  
"Conner.... he is Angel's son, yes?" Giles asked while cleaning his glasses.  
"Yes." Wesley replied. "He's not here anymore. I'm not 100% sure how he did, but using Wolfram & Hart he gave Conner a real family. Conner was deeply troubled."  
"What amazes me the most... is everything that happened to Cordelia. This firm of yours... are they any closer to finding a way for Cordelia to wake up?" He asked.  
"Sadly, no. For now though, she is being taken cared of." He replied with a frown.  
Giles studied Wesley's face. Then he quietly and slowly said, "I'm not sure who's changed the most. You or Cordelia... considering part of Cordelia's changes were due to the meddling powers that be... I think it's you who has changed the most since I last saw you. You can see it in your eyes. You've grown beyond serious. I'm sorry."  
"I'd have to agree with you on that."  
  
Buffy slowly walked down the winding stairway. Looking through her group of friends she spotted Willow with Kennedy. She grinned at how happy Willow looked with Kennedy. Too bad she needed to take her away from Kennedy for a while. She tapped Willow's shoulder.  
Angel watched Buffy from a few feet away.  
"Willow? Can I please talk with you upstairs? It's pretty important." Buffy asked quietly.  
"Sure, of course." She smiled. "I'll be back, soon." She said to Kennedy.  
Buffy then led her up the stairs to Angel's room. Closing the door she said quickly, "Ok. I'm going to ask you if there's something you can do for me. Mainly if it can be done and I'll understand if you're too tired right now from your previous spell." She sat next to Willow on the bed.  
"Spill... You're starting to babble a little." Willow smirked.  
"Do you think it's a possibility of a spell existing that would make Angel's soul permanent... or better yet... human?" She asked.   
"I don't know, Buffy... I guess it's a possibility. I'd have to do some research."  
"I'd understand though if you don't want to do it. I know you had a hard enough time getting yourself prepared for that last spell... which by the way I never got a chance to say job well done."  
Willow smiled, "That spell was nifty." She giggled. "Anyway... I'll work on it. If I find something I'll definitely do it. Have you told Angel about this?"  
Buffy shook her head. "I want to surprise him. Of course we'll have to tell him what we're doing first, but first we actually.. Uh have to know what we're doing. Ooh! Maybe that Wolfram & Hart will know something useful."  
"Wouldn't you need Angel to access their files?" Willow asked squinting her eyes slightly.  
"Technically, no. I mean sure Angel is like the head boss there now, but Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne also are kinda in charge. I could ask any one of them. I'll ask Wesley to help me."  
"Good idea... you do that. Meanwhile I'll search the net and stuff." Willow got up. "Now come down stairs, eat something and then go back to cuddling with Angel."  
Buffy laughed, "I so am." She got up too. "Willow, what's up with you and Fred? Every time she's around you she seems to get all giddy."  
Willow smirked, "I think she's got a thing for me. I already kinda told her that I'm with Kennedy. I don't know maybe she's having trouble letting that notion go. She's a nice girl though. We have a lot in common. Ya know... all the science and stuff."  
Half way down the stairs Buffy replied, "Will, did you every think maybe she gets all giddy around you _because_ of all that science and stuff?"  
Willow's face scrunched up a little and she stopped walking for a second, "Huh. I never thought."  
Buffy chuckled, "C'mon."  
They continued down the steps and joined their friends. Buffy grabbed a bagel and let Angel's arm surround her. Warming her. Buffy sighed happily, taking a bite of her bagel.

  
  
TBC :)


	3. Part 3: Slayer Search Shopping Spree

Note: 1) I haven't been keeping track of the potential slayers... so if anyone could give me a list of the potentials that died, so i don't use them.. .. I'm taking a look at the episode quotes so that i find some of their names...but i'm not really reading them so I won't find out who died that way.  
Thanks!  
2) In the finale there seemed be a major accumulation of potentials which it seems were nameless.... so you will see a bunch of made up names for the potentials.   
3) I really liked the black potential slayer... and I want to use her in the fic cuz she was pretty cool I thought... But I'm not sure of her name... Is she Rona?  
4) Could someone please give me a tiny description of Molly, Vi, Rona and Amanda? Like hair color, eye color...stuff like that... So i know who can put a name with a face? Thanks!  
---------------------  
  
  
"You don't want butter on that or anything?" Angel asked.  
"Nah, it's good just the way it is. Besides I'm sure you can give me the extra flavor I'll need." She turned her face towards him and winked.   
He gave her a sweet kiss after she took another bite of the bagel, "How's that for extra flavor?"  
"Tasted yummy. Happy, I am." She grinned.  
"Now as much as I'd love to kiss you all day and stare at your pretty face I must ask... What's on our agenda for today?"   
"Hmm, I guess you could give the girls some money and send 'em to the mall. They need clothes... so do I. I guess Faith should go with them make sure they don't destroy the shops." She chuckled, "I have a feeling they'd be pretty crazy when it comes to shopping. I know Dawn'll just have a blast. Giver her unlimited funds, a huge mall to roam and she is unstoppable. You and your gang, Willow, Giles, Xander and I will go to Wolfram & Hart to do some slayer searching. However Xander might just want a day off.. He's been through a lot it would be understandable if he wants time off from this supernatural stuff."  
Angel chuckled, "Sounds like a good start."  
  
A few hours later the AI team and the original Scoobies were gathered in Angel's office. He quietly said, "All I have to do is type the name of a person or whatever and that tv screen should pinpoint a couple of choices... in which I could pick one and it will give me a bunch of information on them. Then we can actually watch what they're doing.  
With a slightly serious face Buffy joked, "If I ever catch you watching some woman taking a shower will be sleeping on the couch before I take you outside to see the sunlight."  
Angel laughed and wrapped his arm around her reassuringly, "Don't worry sweetheart. The only woman I'll be watching in the shower is you."   
"Mmm... In that case, I'll have to put on a nice show for you every time I take a shower." Buffy replied, smiling seductively.  
Xander held up his hands, "Uh, guys... please do not give me any more Buffy/Angel sex related images."  
Giles cleaned his glasses with a tissue and added, "Yes, please don't. Buffy's practically my daughter... I don't need you to create any images for me of her taking a shower or you, Angel watching her take one."  
Willow looked troubled with the idea and Buffy made a disgusted face, "Eeeh... Giles seeing me taking a shower. That's gross."  
Angel let out a low growl and quietly mumbled, "No one sees Buffy's naked body except me. How about we get back on topic now..."  
"Please." Buffy replied.   
"Ok, so..." Angel typed on the keyboard, "Girls possessing slayer strength."  
As it searched, Willow said, "I think I'm going to take a.. look around. Wesley could you maybe show me around? I'm sure they've got this covered."  
Wesley looked at Angel who nodded the ok. Wesley looked at Willow and nodded, "Sure."  
Buffy gave Willow a thankful smile.  
Angel looked at Buffy. Buffy and Willow seemed to be up to something. He was so tempted to find out. He was sure he'd be able to figure out what they're up to, but he wanted to respect Buffy's privacy. Whatever it is that she has planned, she is sure to tell him eventually.  
When Wesley and Willow left Angel pointed at the screen. "We've got some results." He clicked on a name. A bunch of info about the girl came up. The description of her personality, her likes and dislikes etc.   
"How do we know for sure that these matches are correct?" Buffy asked.  
"I typed 'girls possessing slayer power', so it should be pretty accurate. I mean what else can come up as a match to that."  
"Ok, so I guess we should what like just knock on their door and tell them about slaying and stuff?" She asked.  
Giles replied, "Yes, although it would be best to call first. We simply tell them that we are an organization that is gathering gifted young girls... and when we see them in person, give them the details of it all.  
"You what would be kinda cool is if we had like a classroom in the hotel and give them demon books... ya know teach them about the different kinds of demons and evil there is in the world. Teach them about the history and stuff of slayers and evil. They'll probably be more prepared for combat that way." Xander suggested. "Of coures, though we'd have to keep the gory stuff from the youngster till they get older."  
"Very good idea, Xander. That's something the Council really should have done from the start with all the potential slayers. With slayers properly trained and stationed around the world.... the world will be a lot safer. Perhaps maybe one day demons won't exist." Giles said.  
"I don't know... I think that maybe with all the slayers in the world out there patrolling, killing demons and stopping apocalypses... I think there will always be evil. You can't get rid of it. There'll always be some evil that escapes our clutches and hides away for some 100 years till it has the opportunity to gather forces and strike back. All we can ever do is suppress it. For now the best we can do for the world." Buffy said with a proud look on her face.   
Angel smiled at her. He was proud of her. Although leaving her had caused her grief he still believed now more than ever it was the best thing he could do for her. It gave her the chance to grow into a beautiful, graceful and confidant woman.   
Noticing Angel so obviously staring at her she looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.  
Giles replied, "That's true... we can only deplete their numbers. Well... let's get to it then."  
  
"So what is it you'd like to see first?" Wesley asked.  
"Your books..."   
"You sure that's where you want to start? I think you might like what's happening in the science department." He said  
"There's actually something... I'm looking for. A spell to make Angel's soul permanent.. Possibly even human!" Willow grinned. "Buffy asked me to help her out with this... Angel and Buffy could use some extra happiness if you know what I mean."  
Wesley nodded in agreement. "Ok. I must say myself... After everything that's happened here... all the craziness and drama. Angel needs some bliss. He's had a tough time with Conner and then Cordelia going all evil on us..." He sighed.  
"You know, looking back at high school Cordelia... you never would have thought she'd become evil and die her hair blond for a while. As for the blond hair thing and going after Angel... it's almost like she wanted to be similar to Buffy. If I'm not mistaken Angel seems to have a thing for blondes."  
Wesley smirked, "Yes.. He does."  
  
  
//_Los Angeles Mall_//  
  
The potential slayers, Faith, Robin, Andrew and Dawn.  
Kennedy asked sweetly, "Andrew would you be so kind and get me this shirt in a medium."  
Andrew sighed, "Sure..."  
Amanda smiled at Andrew, "Andrew, can you please grab me a seven in these pants? Thanks!"  
Molly opened her dressing stall and handed him a shirt, "Can you get me this in blue? Same size."  
"Sure..." Andrew then turned to fetch their things before they could ask for anything else. "Man, I hate being the beck and call. Not fair."   
A few minute later he returned with their clothes, "Kennedy, here's your medium shirt... Amanda here are the pants in a seven and an eight. Molly your shirt in blue... also there's a pair of pants that I thought... kind of looked nice with that shirt."  
The each said thank you and went back in their rooms to change.  
Another potential who had short, slightly red hair, whose name was Jaclyn. She yelled across the room to an employee, "Hey, you... can you please open one of these dressing rooms?" She was a pretty free willed kind of girl. She didn't care what anybody thought of how she looked unless of course they were a close friend. To her it was only friends opinions that mattered. And of course Buffy. Ever since she joined the group she became fond of Buffy and amazed at what she could do. Even after they were lead into cavern unprepared for Caleb's enormous strength. After all it was war and in war people end up dead no matter how prepared you are. How hard you train.   
The employee came over and opened up the room. She smiled sweetly, "Thanks, babe."   
She then went into the room to try on a white, floral tank top, which the v-neck was a ruffle of solid white and a pair of khaki colored pants. She unlike the others was prepared with two different sizes. Jaclyn thought, "_These days it's so freaking hard to find a decent pair of pants that actually fit right._"  
Dawn tried on really cute pajamas. A light pink tank top and light pink Capri pants. The top had a girly kitten and underneath, it said 'purr-fect.' The pants have a bunch of different kittens, some awake and some asleep. She looked at herself in the mirror, "Oh, these are... so cute!"   
Vi tried on a jean skirt, button down blouse, blue t-shirt and a few Capri pants.  
Carry, a black haired potential with glowing cheeks and hazel eyes was standing outside the dressing room doors. She had already finished picking the stuff she wanted to buy in this store. She mumbled, "Ya know, it's really too bad Sunnydale is a giant crater. We could have had the whole mall to ourselves and gotten everything for free..."  
Molly replied, "True, but it doesn't really matter since Angel's paying for all this stuff anyway. Or actually that law firm thing he talked about. What was it called?"  
Andrew replied, "Wolfram & Hart... one of many chains. There happens to be one in Mexico."  
"Andrew... I hope you're not going down memory lane...." Dawn mumbled softly.  
"No...I'm not." He replied in a disappointed voice.  
  
Robin smiled at Faith, "The girls seem to be having fun."   
"Yeah, it's good. They deserve it big time. Hey, did you know there's an adult store in this mall? Ain't that convenient."  
He laughed, "Really."  
"Yeah... how about we take a...quick look while the girls are trying on clothes. Ya know, maybe we could get some toys." She grinned.  
He smirked, "Ok."  
"I better leave the credit card with Dawn." She added before heading to the dressing rooms.  
Faith knocked on Dawn's dressing room, "Hey, Dawn.."  
"Yeah..." Was her reply.  
"Can ya open up?"   
"Sure." Dawn opened the door wearing jeans Capris and a red wife beater which had a black bra attached to underneath.  
Faith gave a wide smile, "Dig the outfit. Looks great."  
"Thanks." She smirked, "I wouldn't be wearing it if it didn't."   
"Look, uh... Robin and I are gonna look in a store... so we're gonna leave you guys here. I just wanted to give ya the credit card. You're in charge of it. If you guys are done before I get back you can go somewhere else... We can meet in front of Häagen-Daz. Have fun.... oh and try and find some cute guys." Faith winked.  
As Faith left Dawn laughed, "Thanks..."  
  
When the girls were done trying things on they purchased them and exited the store. "So... where to now?" Amanda asked.  
Kennedy grinned, "The entertainment store... That hotel seriously needs cool technology. DVD player, Huge TV, stereo, more computers...etc. And of course we need to stock up on some movies."  
Rona thought outloud, "I want a dog."  
Molly added, "Pets would be nice, but I don't think we can have pets right now... maybe fish would be a good start."  
"Yeah, they could be little potential slayer fish." Dawn grinned.  
  
A couple of hours later several parents with young girls were sitting in the lobby. "So this is the hotel." Angel said. "It's pretty big... We haven't really thought of any arrangements fully right now... but so far we're thinking your daughters can come here everyday after school regularly for training and education on the supernatural. It would be optional as to whether or not they sleep here on the weekends. If any of would agree to that you, the parents can stay here with them."  
A while later, the parents and their children left.  
"Wow... busy day." Buffy mumbled.  
"Heh, yeah. I'm actually kind of exhausted." Angel said and chuckled.  
"I can't believe the girls and Faith are still out shopping. How much stuff could they need?" Willow said, smiling.  
She rubbed Angel's chest, "Sweety, I have a feeling Wolfram & Hart is going to be broke when they're finished." Buffy smirked. "Are you ok with that?"  
Angel laughed, "I'm not worried at all. I only put a limited amount of money on that credit card."  
"You are so smart." She kissed his nose.  
He kissed her forehead, "You're so beautiful."  
Their foreheads touched, "I love you, Angel."  
"I love you too... I don't think I can begin to express how much I love you." Angel replied.  
"Mm... you're so sweet. I really want to stay in your arms, but I need to talk to Willow again. I'll be back in a second!" She quickly kissed his lips and left his side, pulling Willow with her to the kitchen. Now with a serious face she asked, "So, did you find anything?"  
Willow grinned, "I did! Or actually Wesley and I did... I haven't looked over the spell completely yet... but it doesn't look too complicated. Nothing too risky."  
"This is great... Thank you so much, Willow!" She hugged her best friend. "I love you so much."  
"What are friends for?" She smiled and hugged her back.  
  
TBC! :)  



End file.
